Star Wars: Jango Fett
by Ronald Delval
Summary: Jango Fett receives a mission like no other. Meanwhile a JEdi Master and his pupil have their own quest. But Sidious and Dooku plan to interfere through their greatest servant Lord Dorn a Dark Jedi who is a true Strategic genius. And then there is still t


  
  
Star Wars:  
  
Jango Fett: ENTER THE BOUNTY HUNTER  
  
By: Ronald Delval  
  
From www.starwars.com: Just who is Jango Fett? Jango Fett was orphaned at an early age, the son of simple Concord Dawn farmers killed by brutal marauders. At the age of ten, he was picked up by Journeyman Protector Jaster Mereel, who introduced Fett to a harsh world of mercenary life. He was raised among great warriors, learning to survive in the rugged frontiers. Though the Mandalorian supercommandos were wiped out by the Jedi Knights, Jango was one of the few left to still wear the armor.  
  
Years of physical conditioning and training honed him into one of the most feared bounty hunters in the underworld. Not even Black Sun Vigos were safe from his dual blaster pistols. On occasion, Fett would tangle with Zam Wesell, as their talents would overlap on similar assignments. Though he preferred working solo, the two teamed up when it was prudent. The two shared a misadventure in tracking down a rare artifact from Seylott, which granted its user incredible power. Fett all but disappeared from bounty hunting circles as he took time to raise his son. He sought to experience what his life might have been like had he been raised by a caring guardian. Still, if the credits were right or the challenge appealed to him, he would don his battle armor periodically and venture from his hiding place.  
  
Prologue: The Hunter and the prey  
  
The target walked slowly towards the entrance of the bar. Green skinned and possessing many tentacles, it was hard to recognise the species to which the prey belonged. Five Gamorrean Bodyguards and two human mercenaries surrounded the target. The Gamorreans, massive, strong yet dumb pig-like creatures, wielded axes and heavy blasters. The two humans had a blaster pistol at their sides and a long vibroblade in their hands. The alien target was called Sez Hundaer, a Crimelord of a powerful underground organisation. Selling a drug called spice and other even more illegal substances, he had grown wealthy very fast. At the moment there was a bounty of 30.000 Republican credits on the head of this alien. And 30.000 credits was a huge sum. The crosshair of the blaster rifle came to rest on the head of Hundaer. The scope mounted onto the rifle showed the target in a green haze. Data appeared next to the target: distance, firepower,. . His finger went towards the trigger as he got a clear shot. .  
  
The mercenary known as Dane heard a blaster firing. He reacted immediately and pushed aside his benefactor. He was going to be paid many dataries for this job. Hundaer fell aside, a blasterbolt missed him by a hair. The Gamorreans raised their weapons. Kolan, the other mercenary drew his blaster and held his vibroblade tight "Where is he Dane?". "I don't know" Dane answered while trying to shield his master from another blastershot. "Inside quick!" Dane said.  
  
"Damn! They're getting away, I underestimated them. But I will not do so again" the Bounty Hunter said. He swung his blaster over his shoulder and jumped down from the high building. At least fifty meters under him, the abandoned streets of the city waited for him. But he didn't smash into the floor, far from. .  
  
Two red beams hit a Gamorrean. The aim was flawless and even the sturdy alien could not survive. The bodyguard dropped onto the floor, dead. The axe lay next to his green hand. Dane looked up and saw a figure fly towards them, the assassin had a Jetpack! Flames bursted out of the backpack as the assassin flew closer. Dane knew they were on their own, the inhabitants of the city had fled into their houses. Criminals killing each other. a daily occurrence. Dane opened fire, so did Kolan and the four remaining Gamorrean Bodyguards. Another Gamorrean dropped to the floor, a second one followed soon. The assassin flew over them, turned and deactivated his Jetpack. With the agility and precision of a trained warrior, the assassin landed on his fleet and kicked back a Gamorrean while killing Kolan with his Blasterpistols. Dane's blaster jammed and he attacked with his vibroblade. The long knife was pointed towards his opponents' chest. But than, Dane noticed the appearance of his opponent, as the smoke cleared. Wearing shiny grey Mandalorian armour, he was severely armoured. The helmet of the assassin hid and protected the entire face. The helmet had an antenna on the right side of the helmet and a pitchblack T-shaped visor with a blue line marking it's edges. The jetpack had a concussion missile placed onto it. The armour had been upgraded with hidden weaponry, mostly mounted onto the wrist gauntlets or attached to the assassin's belt. The two blasterpistols could be placed in holsters each hanging at his belt, on his hip. Dane realised who it was. The deadliest of all Bounty Hunters, feared throughout the galaxy! It was. . Jango Fett put away his blasters in one swift motion, grabbed Dane by the wrist with one hand and snapped the neck with the other. Two humans and five Gamorreans lay dead on the floor. But Jango Fett felt no emotion, it was business pure and simple. He had stopped caring about other peoples lifes for a long time. He only cared about money and his 'son'. He moved towards the Crimelord. Hundaer murmured something. Jango ignored it. The Crimelord had been shot in his leg and was unable to flee. "I'll give you money, I'll.I'll. . I don't want to be captured" the Crimelord murmured. Blades sprang out of the armour on his wrists and forearm. "First of all, I'm not going to anger the man who placed the bounty on your head. He's too powerful, one does not oppose a Dark Jedi and live to tell about it. Last time I faced a crazed Dark Jedi I almost lost my head. And second of all, who said anything about alive? The bounty is placed on your head, literally. So I just." the blades came down, purple blood dripped on the streets. Jango Fett turned and walked away, the head of Sez Hundaer in his gloved hands. Jango Fett had got his prey, and now he was off to collect the money.  
  
'Slave 1', Jango Fett's ship lifted off. Aboard sat Boba Fett, his son. A clone of himself, adopted by him, unaltered. "First we go to Kamino to drop you off and than. I'll go see. the man who will pay me richly" Jango said. "But dad." the black-haired boy said. Boba made a fist. "No." Jango answered and with that the discussion was closed. He may be training Boba as his successor and he might be his son, but Jango did not tolerate disobedience. 'Slave 1' accelerated and as the hyperdrive engine of the heavily armed spaceship activated, 'Slave 1' dissapeared into Hyperspace. The planet was left far behind them.  
  
Somewhere else on the planet Urias, a dark warrior grinned. The system was now under his total control. Master Sidious would be pleased. The small system seemed to be still loyal to the Republic while in reality, it was the base of operations for Sidious. Yes, he had served his master well. A female warrior clad in red armour entered. Her face was hidden behind a red helmet with insect-like features. "Our spies report that Jango Fett has finished his mission with success." The dark warrior was pleased. He looked at the pieces set before him on the table. On it one could see several spaceships and figures. A gloved hand moved a piece with Jango's image forward, onto the place where the pawn of the now deceased Crimelord stood. He removed the Crimelord from play and overlooked the situation. Than he moved Slave 1 towards a pawn that looked like a huge battlecruiser. "You know my dear.life can be complicated. Like I'm the pawn of Lord Sidious, Jango Fett is mine. But the difference is, I realise it, he doesn't". The woman nodded and walked away leaving her master alone with his thoughts. He took two pieces in his hands. In his left was his image and in his right that of a Jedi. "You once said that the Darkside would be my doom. yet here I still am, alive and well. And soon, whether by my hand or that of another, it will be you who'll fall. former master!" the dark warrior laughed.  
  
Chapter 1: When the Darkside plots.  
  
'Slave 1' left Hyperspeed and came back into normal space. The small deadly spaceship found itself surrounded by a fleet of battlecruisers. Several squadrons of heavily armed starfighters passed the ship, piloted by the famous bounty hunter. Jango estimated the present force to be around twenty to thirty battlecruisers, each possessing at least one fightersquadron as an escort inside or already outside it's hull. In the centre of the fleet, Jango saw his destination. The flagship of this fleet, an Aurelian Destroyer, Imperator-class. The huge warship was called 'Apocalypse' but that information was all purely academic, what had importance was the man aboard the ship. .  
  
Jango activated the communications-relay to the 'Apocalypse'. "Jango Fett aboard 'Slave 1' calling the 'Apocalypse' !" Jango said. His helmet lay next to him, in the chair reserved to a co-pilote. He had never really had a partner. Although at times he had worked with a female shapeshifter called Zam Wesell. Nowadays it was usually Boba that used the seat. The communicator aboard Fett's vessel started to produce sounds. The sounds were words, firm and cold. an experienced officer was Jango's first thought. "Lord Dorn will receive you Jango Fett, he has been expecting you. You may dock aboard the 'Apocalypse'. Hangar Bay 4 has been prepared for your arrival" when the voice went silent, the communications were cut off and the communicator produced a short beeping noise. Fett put on his helmet and prepared to land. Inside the helmet information was projected next to the image of space Jango saw behind the T-shaped visor. "I doubt the Republic would like the idea of the existence of such a fleet." he murmured as 'Slave 1' landed in the hangar bay.  
  
Jango Fett left his vessel, sure that it's internal and external security systems would keep out any 'unwelcome guests'. He wore his Mandalorian armour, his Jetpack ad at his hips he carried his blasters. The silver colour of the weapons reflected the light of the many artificial lights in the Hangar Bay. Next to his ship, several starfighters filled the space. One of the many powergenerators was situated here and a back-up computer for controlling the Battledroids aboard this warship. A squad of heavily armed soldiers and two Destroyerdroids awaited his arrival. The officer of the squad was the one he had talked too, a minute earlier. "My name is captain Telz, I will bring you to Lord Ronar Dorn" said the officer. Telz was still young but Jango Fett suspected that the young man had already seen quite some battles. Telze wore a red uniform like his men and several stars on his chest and shoulders showed his rank. Two medals hung next to the rank indicators. Jango was led through the ship, towards the bureau of Lord Dorn. Many engineers, soldiers and mindless Battledroids walked past the Bounty Hunter and his armed escort.  
  
Lord Dorn sat behind his desk with his arms crossed. Clad entirely in black, gloved and wearing a cape, he was impressive to behold. Black haired, with dark eyes and strong jaws he would have been intimidating for all but the most strongwilled men, men like Jango. At his belt hung a lightsaber, the cylindrical weapon was the typical Jedi weapon. For, Lord Dorn had once been a Jedi student, a Padawan. Strong, honourable and mighty, a true warrior he had been, but before he was made a Jedi Knight, the Master had come before him. He could have been a hero of the Light Side, destined to become a Jedi Master, instead he choose for the Darkside. Now he had become a Dark Lord, a Dark Jedi and in power only few opponents could best him. And he had far from reached his maximum potential, far from. Dorn grinned as he used the Force to levitate a cup of wine. The energy that binds all living things could do many things, aid in athletic movement, battle, levitation, meditation, . the power of the Force was immense. And a servant of the Darkside, could using his negative emotions, hate, anger and fear, boost his powers and accomplish things which most Jedi could only dream about. 'Yes, power and honour. Might and order. These are the four things that are important. Power, the power of the Darkside, the power of the Force, the skills to win battles. Honour, his warriorcode, that he needed to achieve his destiny and prove himself to the Master as the greatest of warriors. Might, needed to achieve his dream and those of his master, Lord Sidious. And last but not least, Order. a New Order with discipline and loyalty, cold logic and technological superiority. An Order that will replace the Republic with an Empire, an Empire led by Sidious and his followers.'. A technocratic autocracy with Lord Sidious at it's head would replace the corrupt and overemotional, bureaucratic Republic. Dorn nipped from the cup. Inside him boiled the anger, the hate, ready to be unleashed but he constrained those emotions. He was a warrior, rage was only useful in battle, outside battle his mind was what counted. Dorn smiled as the door opened. Jango Fett entered. Just like described in the stories, Jango Fett wore a Mandalorian armour. It was impressive to behold, that much Dorn had to admit. "Captain Telz, you and your men may leave now" Dorn said with his heavy voice. Heavy, at least for a young man. He was twenty but although young, he was almost unequalled in power, competence and warfare. And Lord Dorn knew that well, it had made him arrogant but not foolish. Inside Dorn there was still much good, a side of himself Dorn despised but always there, reflected in his honour. "Please sit down Fett. Do you have my price?" Dorn asked. Jango Fett nodded, the Mandalorian helmet hiding Fett's face and all it's expressions. He threw a sack on the table and said "Here's the head milord, now where is my payment?". Dorn took the head of the alien and smiled sadistically "Excellent Bounty Hunter, excellent, you'll be rewarded. I'm glad you passed the test". "Test?" Jango asked. "Yes, it was a test, to see if you were up to it. This Crimelord constantly changed his headquarters, his guards were rarely few in numbers and his influence quite extensive. But you got him, that shows that you may have the skill for my next assignment. You are known as the greatest of all Bounty Hunters, this time you'll be able to prove it once and for all. My Master and his henchman Lord Dooku hired you to be the template of his future Clone army. Yet I needed prove you were worthy of this mission. I don't like taking chances" Lord Dorn said, he moved away from the desk and walked towards Jango. He stopped in front of the armoured warrior. Jango Fett did not say a word. "I wish to hire you to retrieve something for me. And while you're at it you may kill or capture my old Jedi Master, so I can give him or his corpse as a token of loyalty to my new Lord" Dorn said. Jango Fett smiled behind his helmet "This will be a hard one. It will cost you, a lot.". Dorn nodded "I know. On this datablock you'll find useful information on the area, the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, my former master and the 'item' you will have to recover". Jango took the datablock, activated it and read a few lines "For such a reward I'd go through hell". Lord Dorn grinned "Knowing your reputation, I believe you. Here are the credits, in the form of Republican dataries, for your previous hunt. 200000 credits will be transferred to your account tomorrow; a million will follow after you accomplish your mission". Jango Fett nodded "Off course Milord. I will leave now". "You know the way" Lord Dorn waved with his hand. Under the influence of the Force, the controlswitch moved and the door slid open.  
  
Jango Fett followed the captain back to the hangar where 'Slave 1' awaited him, ready for departure.  
  
Dorn sat down behind his desk as Jango left the room. And then, Dorn activated the computers around him. Information appeared. From here he stood in direct contact with the bridge, his fleet, his base and Lord Sidious. A woman entered the room from a side door. She was human, like him and most of his followers. Darth Sidious, his master did not like the alien species, and he had to admit neither did he. Almost five years older than he, beautiful, with brown hair, pale skin and an athletic figure, she was a dream come true. But Dorn was not impressed by looks, no it were the woman's deadly skills that impressed him. She was a lethal assassin, thief and bodyguard. Dorn trusted her with all his heart and that was why he had learned her to use the powers of the Force, for she had the gift needed to become a Jedi. "Well Fedra, what do you think?" he said to the woman, clad in red armour. "I'm not sure my dear, but he is capable of pulling it of, if he plays it smart" she said. "Indeed." Lord Dorn said, his mind drifted away. Fedra held her helmet in her right hand "Shall I follow the Bounty Hunter and come to his aid when needed.?". "No. that won't be necessary, yet. Let Yomm Ortan follow the Bounty Hunter, but not too closely or Yomm might end up dead by mistake" Lord Dorn said. Fedra bowed slightly and left the room while giving her master a warm smile. Dorn however had already begun his meditation and didn't notice it. A few hours later, the fleet entered hyperspeed and returned home, to the Urias sector. Yomm Ortan looked at his starfighter. It was a Zegfar class X4 fighter with upgraded armour, weaponry and it had Hyperdrive capability. It was a sleek model, daggershaped and crimson-red. Fedra had only just given him his new mission. Yomm scratched his neck as he checked one last time whether all was ready for departure. His right eye, replaced by a Cybernetic implant zoomed in on the ship, scanning any exterior weaknesses in the armoured plating. He put on his helmet and checked his blasterpistol, which hung at his side. "This one is going to be tough" he said as he entered the cockpit of the Zegfar Starfighter. He activated the control-systems which came to live in a flickering of green light. Slave 1 had been tagged with a tracker. The little device was shielded from all sensors and it was impossible for Fett to notice it, even with his advanced sensors. The radar searched the tracker for a few minutes and than finally showed Jango's position, he was on his way to Coruscant, as he was ordered to do. "Good, things are going as planned." Yomm murmured as he activated the engines of his Starfighter. "Ready to leave" Yomm said. Captain Telz' voice could be heard over the communicator "You may leave when ready, the hangar has been cleared". "Excellent" and Yomm left the 'Apocalypse'.  
  
Meanwhile aboard 'Slave 1'. Jango Fett held a tracker in his hands. "Like I didn't notice that mercenary sticking a tracker to my ship.". Fett returned the signal by modifying the tracker and through the little machine he entered the communicator of Yomm and Dorn. He send one small message 'Don't double-cross me!'. "This will make them back of a bit" Jango Fett said. Suddenly another message was sent back 'My name is Yomm Ortan, I have orders to assist you'. Fett shook his head. He had almost reached Coruscant. "Assist me? Maybe."  
  
Lord Dorn had activated his lightsaber. The energyblade that sprung from the cylindrical grip was purple with a yellow centre. The grip was twice the size of a normal lightsaber's grip, about the length of his underarm. It had been customised to contain two powersources and everything else double. So ever system had at least one backup. The lightsabers'powersource would when activated send it's energy through a few gems, that focussed the power into an energyblade. The lightsaber could cut through everything except another energyblade. It was an elegant yet powerful weapon and in the hands of a trained user of the Force, it was the deadliest of weapons. An advanced minituarised dynamo and a small selfrepair system made it one of the most expensive and efficient lightsabers ever created. The droids around him were armed with lightsabers and blasters. But Lord Dorn easily deflected the blasts, sending the blasterbolts back to the enemy. Three went down that way. While his other robotic opponents attacked with their lightsabers. They possessed the knowledge of dozens of Martial artists and trained warriors but it was clear that they didn't stand a chance. Dorn fired force lightning out of his fingertips towards his opponents. The blue lightning fried their circuitry. He blocked another attack, stabbed and with a wave of his hand, the Force pushed back the enemy. With a final circular blow, he decapitated the two remaining droids. He had fought for an hour and still it seemed as if he had barely worked up a sweath. But then again, it was good news that he was in such a good shape, because he wouldn't get much chance to train since it'd be days before his sparringdroids were replaced or repaired. Fedra entered the room. "Milord" she said. Dorn smiled as he drew her closer and kissed her nose "What is it Fedra?". "Jango knows of the tracker" she said. "I know, I read the message. For now we'll let him do his job" Dorn answered. "Now why don't we continue your training my dear" Lord Dorn said, the rage started building as soon as he thought of battle. But as always he controlled the anger and hate, while the power of the Darkside whirled inside of him. Fedra was much weaker than him but she had power nonetheless and although she would never achieve his might she should not be underestimated. The armoured bodyguard drew her weapon. It was cylindrical object but half the size of a spear. She activated the lightspear with the push of a button. This weapon was of her own design and Dorn had helped her master it. The long red blade had a yellow center and was almost as long as a human leg. The two clashed for a few minutes. Dorn stayed defensive, letting Fedra wear out. She was more agile and faster but she could not maintain the pressure. When she started to slow down Dorn attacked. Fedra blocked the blows but was pushed back. With a mere thought Dorn send a box ramming into her back. She fell and her lightspear deactivated. Dorn pointed his lightsaber towards her neck. She had lost. like always. "Not bad, not bad at all" Dorn said as he felt the anger leaving him. He stretched his hand and helped her up. With the wave of a hand, Fedra drew the lightspear into her hand. She put off her helmet and looked up at the much taller man. Dorn nodded "Let's go. we have much work to do for the glory of our master. In a few days I'm expecting a message from him". Than suddenly Fedra drew Dorn closer and kissed him "Thank you my love!" she said and than she left. Dorn raised an eyebrow as he gazed at Fedra. He had spent already two years with her, training her, teaching her, sleeping with her and yet still he couldn't understand her. Lord Dorn suddenly laughed. He attached his lightsaber to his belt and left.  
  
Chapter 2: Duel on high ground  
  
'Slave 1' was about to begin his descend into the atmosphere of Coruscant, when his scanners picked two modified cargo's coming towards him at ramming speed. Coruscant, capital of the Republic and one huge city had much traffic inside and outside the atmosphere. But the cargo's and other spaceships flew at low speed, careful not to bump into other ships. But these two. came flying right towards him. The scanners suddenly picked up advanced armour and several laserturrets. "Evasive action!" Fett said to himself. With one fluid movement he turned the ship and evaded the first series of laserbeams. But the second series of blasts hit Fett's ship. Inside the cockpit, Jango Fett was shaken. "Luckily the shields absorbed the damage!" the infamous Bounty Hunter said. "So they want to fight me, do they? Well if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get" Jango said. 'Slave 1' flew up and came down behind the cargoships. The vessels were outfitted for combat but they still were no match for a specially build vessel like 'Slave 1'. Fett's ship was outfitted for the hunt, both defensive and offensive capabilities boosted to the maximum. He had obtained the vessel when he stole it to escape a Prisonplanet where a hunt had almost went awry. 'Slave 1' opened fire, the cargoships were hit several times. The Cargoships separated, each trying to get some distance between their ship and that of Fett. They came back with laserturrets blazing. "Amateurs." Fett grinned. His gloved hands went for the weaponsystems. "Boost all weapons!" and than he fired. . The two enemy vessels were destroyed in a single barrage of laserfire. "Didn't even need to use a torpedo. weaklings." Jango Fett said as he began to descend into the atmosphere of Coruscant. Before a patrolvessel arrived, he'd be gone from the crimescene.  
  
'Slave 1' lowered itself and rotated. The cockpit now faced the sky. The wings became horizontal with the floor, while the rearengines now faced the landingplatform. The ship landed with a small shock. Jango Fett looked straight forward, small airtaxi's flew by in the packed sky of Coruscant. "Now to find my prey" Jango Fett said. Fett left his vessel. Clad in his mandalorian armour and armed to the teeth, he was intimidating to behold. The Bounty Hunter saw the people stare at him. Some of them spoke his name in a silent mutter. Jango Fett had arrived on the planet. And everybody knew that where he came, someone would become a prisoner or worse. . The administrators, street punks, droids and streetworkers quickly stepped aside as the feared hunter passed by. Suddenly Fett activated his Jetpack. He flew towards his goal. the Jedi temple!  
  
Yomm Ortan left hyperspeed. A few sectors further, a group of Policeships arrived on the scene. Wreckage of two, maybe three vessels of average size floated near the Policeships. The scanners of his starfighter caught the ion pattern left behind by Slave I. "If I'd be a gambling man, I'd bet Jango killed those two" Yomm said. His starfighter descended into the atmosphere. 'Better not draw the attention of those Policeships. A mercenary like me would quickly become a suspect' Yomm thought.  
  
Jango Fett had stood on the roof one of the many skyscrapers that covered the surface of Coruscant. A planet that was one big city, centre of the administration and politics. Coruscant, home of the senate, home of mightiest Republican dignitaries, home of the. Jedi council. Fett looked up at the huge Jedi Temple. It was here that the Jedi Padawans, students of the Jedi Knights took their first steps into the world of the Force. Here the gifted children would learn to use the immense powers of the Force. It was in this building that a huge library was kept, containing the knowledge of the ages. Here seated the Jedi Council composed out of the greatest Jedi Masters. Finding his target and getting him out of there would be nearly impossible. Jango might be able to face two or three Jedi Knights but hundreds of Knights, padawans and several Masters would leave him chanceless. Jango knew he'd do best not to underestimate the power of the Force. He had defeated a Dark Jedi once but it had been a tough fight, probably the toughest he had ever had and he was ranked among the top fighters in the Galaxy. Jedi, he had faced also and although weaker than the servants of the Darkside facing them was always risky. . No, he'd have to wait for the right moment to strike. The Jedi had the Force to warn them, they had the powers to resist him, they had the numbers, the odds were completely against him. So, Jango Fett decided to wait until the odds changed again, into his favour. But something else was troubling him. not only did he have to face the current problem, the incident a few hours before, when he had been attacked by the two modified cargoships, did not leave his thoughts. 'Probably Raughda, that vile Hutt. He wants my head. And he finally seems to have decided to come and get it' Fett thought. The computerised vision of his helmet zoomed in on the Jedi Temple. A few Jedi Knight followed by their Padawan learners returned from an expedition. They entered the huge temple through the main entrance after walking up a long series of stairs, passing statues of great heroes. "So I've got three problems. First of all, I must obtain the 'object', second of all there is my target and last of all that vile Hutt or someone else wants my head".  
  
Trion looked at his prey through the binoculars. Clad in black armour, armed with a lightsaber and several blasters he observed Fett. Trion put on his helmet. It was a state of the art helmet with a red Y-shaped visor. A failed Jedi Padawan, now a successful bounty hunter in the service of Raughda the Hutt, he had become quite powerful. His services had been much demanded and his present employer had not gotten his services cheaply. He remembered how he had been banished from the Jedi order for disobedience and the fact that he had dared to use the Darkside of the Force. But although he no longer had a Jedi Master to instruct him, he did slowly progress on his own in the ways of the Force. Combining the strengths of both the Jedi fighting styles and the more classical ways of combat, he was equalled by few mercenaries, warriors and Bounty Hunters. He now surpassed his master and he knew few 'normal' men who'd be able to resist him. Nonetheless, he refused to underestimate Fett. There's always a bigger fish.he thought. The Bounty Hunter wasn't known as the best of the best for no reason. So, Trion would use others to aid him in his task. Two blue skinned aliens known as Rodians, a Gamorrean and five human mercenaries would assist him in the elimination of Jango Fett. Trion put on his helmet. Unlike Fett, he had not a Jetpack but a repulsorpack on his back. It was slow and only enabled him to hover, but it was much easier to control and much saver. He activated the repulsorpack and flew towards his target. His black gloved hands went for a blaster and his lightsaber. His build-in communicator was activated "Alright men, be ready to attack Fett!".  
  
Inside the Jedi Temple. Tiandra Yadar looked at her lightsaber. Just built to replace the old one, she had wrecked while training. Her master, Huaqa Tondro, had been furious. A lightsaber was the most important tool a Jedi possessed. And she had managed to break it! Tiandra smiled and raised her shoulders, luckily Huaqa was a good and forgiving master. Today they'd leave to investigate some strange events that had occurred in the Urias Sector. They'd been called to appear before the Jedi Council to receive more specific instructions after which they'd leave immediately for Urias. Eighteen years old, originating from Correlia, she was not too bad to look at. Small, black haired, pail but athletic and always dressed in the typical brown robes of a Jedi padawan. Around her neck she wore the silver chain of her long lost brother. She had been seperatated from her family, a long while ago as she was to become a Jedi. Only her brother who had also been powerful in the ways of the force had been there. until he had left. . She attached the silver lightsaber to her belt and took her backpack. She left her room and outside Huaqa was already waiting for her. The old Jedi Knight was one of the most skilled Jedi in the order, it was said that he'd soon be allowed to become a member of the Jedi Council. Although only in his fourties, his hair had already turned white as snow. He had grey eyes and a spiky short beard. According to rumours one of his parents had been a Rhualt, an alien species that was only slightly different from humans. His Jedi Robes were a dark yellow and his belt light brown. "So you're finally ready?" Huaqa asked. "Yes Master Tondro, and my new lightsaber is also finished" she tapped on the cylindrical object hanging on her side. "I see, I hope you'll take better care off this saber than your last one" Huaqa said with a wide smile. "Master!" Tiandra answered. Huaqa shook his head, still smiling widely "Master Yoda and the other members of the Council are waiting. Come my Padawan learner, it's time." and with these words Huaqa strode through the corridor. Tiandra followed.  
  
Meanwhile Jango Fett was still observing the Jedi Temple. None of the Jedi that entered or left the Temple looked like the target's picture he view in Dorn's datablock. Suddenly the internal systems of his helmet picked up a sound. . "?" Jango drew his two blasters and turned to face the threat.  
  
Trion had landed behind a container. The object removed him Jango's sight. He used the force to dampen the sounds his movements made. Fett had lots of gizmo's installed in that famous armour of his and Trion would bet his life that just like his armour, it had the ability to pick up sounds several times easier than the human ear. The helmet of Trion showed the data of Jango. Next to the picture of his opponent that appeared on the internal computerscreen, data appeared concerning weaponry, races, sex, height,. . "Men are you all in postion?" he asked. "Yes." he heard several of his men say. "Attack!" he ordered them.  
  
Jango aimed for the first two thugs that attacked him. The typical riffraff that would be hired by a Hutt. The two Rodians were shot down before they managed to fire a single shot. Several blasts were fired and Jango was forced to seek cover behind one of the containers on the roof of the skyscraper. A handful of assailants were firing at him from several directions. They were all hiding behind other containers stored here, in the open air, ready for pick-up by a transport shuttle. Inside his helmet, the computerscreen calculated the location of his foes. Those that could not be located by the computersystem were found through the use of his instincts and intuition. He fired several blasts with his blasters and than flew up thanks to his Jetpack, landing behind another series of containers. One of the thugs now stood with his back turned towards Fett, who fired at the hired help before he could turn. The man fell down, dead. A Gamorrean and according to Fett's estimation, around four other attackers still fired at him. Fett returned the enemy fire dashing forward, using the thrusters of his Jetpack, blasterpistols blazing. A human foe fell to his assault while the Gamorrean lost balance and fell of the roof with no chance of surviving the fall. The skyscraper began in the lowest levels of Coruscant, miles down where only the scum and outcasts of society lived. The Gamorrean was destined to end as a huge bloodstain on the asphalt of a since long unused road. Jango dodged the enemy blasterfire and prepared to finish off the remaining resistance, when a new player came into play. A warrior clad in black armour, Gadorian techno-armour to be exact, attacked. He fired a heavy blaster, held in his left hand, while holding a lightsaber with an orange blade in his right hand.  
  
Trion activated his lightsaber. The orange blade welcomed him with it's familiar glow. Behind his helmet Trion smiled. Today he'd become known as the warrior who slew Jango Fett, he'd be the number one! He activated the repulsorpack and flew up. Jango Fett was distracted and while he was busy eliminating the men of Raughda, he'd attack him from behind! With his heavy blasterrifle ready and his lightsaber raised, he prepared to face the greatest of all Bounty Hunters in a duel that would probably mean the death of one of them.  
  
Jango Fett turned and fired his blasters at the dark warrior. "Jango Fett, the name is Trion! Don't forget it on your way to Hell!" the warrior yelled. "." Jango remained silent and flew back. Covered by the fire of the remaining thugs, Trion closed in. Fett put away his blasters and his hand went for the rocket dart launcher mounted on his left wrist gauntlet. With a simple push of a button, the gauntlet fired the small but deadly poisoned darts. Trion waved with his hands and a force wave turned the darts back to it's owner. Jango dodged most of them although a few hit him. Luckily the did not find any weak spots in his armour and Jango was ready for round two. "You're working for Raughda, Trion?" Jango asked. He fired the flamethrower mounted on his right wrist gauntlet. Trion was only slightly scorched as he jumped behind a container in the nick of time. "Indeed, he doesn't like Bounty Hunters who hunt down HIS men" Trion said. "Business is business Trion. The bounty was worth it. Now you clearly had at least some Jedi training, why do you waste your talents on that low- class Hutt? You can't win, leave and you may live" Fett said calmly. "Raughda may be second-class but he pays well. Besides this is about who's the best. You or me. I think it's time we find out" Trion answered. The armoured warriors continued the fight. Jango Fett had drawn his Blaster Rifle as Trion came running towards him with his lightsaber deflecting the perfectly aimed shots of Fett. "You're good." Trion said "Although not as good as I expected". Fett didn't answer. He could use the small concussion missile mounted on his jetpack, he had more where those came from in his ship. He had weapons enough, but the risk. some of these containers contained explosive substances and the risk was high enough with both of them blasting the place to pieces, an explosion could really be challenging his luck! Trion was near, too near! The thugs had been easy but the risk with Trion was just too big. Jango Fett flew up and while he fired and Trion slammed the blasterbolt back to him Fett with his lightsaber, Jango dropped a small sphere. Smoke spawned out of the cylindrical object and Trion was blinded. Fett, activating his internal infrared viewingsystem could still see Trion who was too confused to use his. "You've got the Force as an ally and you got similar equipment, but you don't have the experience!" Fett sneered as a he fired his whip-like fibrocord from his right wrist gauntlet. The cord curled around the leg of Trion and Fett flew away, dragging Trion with him. He retracted the cord as he flew over the board of the roof and Trion fell into the looming abyss that had welcomed the Gamorrean before him. The thugs were of no concern as he left them to their fate. The automated sentries who'd check out the explosions could deal with them. Fett had made a decision, before he'd continue with his job, he'd go bring Raughda the Hutt a visit. He disappeared into the distance, heading back to Slave 1 for supplies and to take a quick rest.  
  
Trion activated his repulsorpack and slowed his descend. He cut open a window with his lightsaber and entered it. "Damn that Fett! I underestimated him. But I've got quite a good hunch that he'll honour my fat employer with an unwanted visit". Trion quickly ran towards a turbolift, he had little time to loose. A few of the inhabitants quickly hid in their rooms as they saw the armoured intruder pass by.  
  
The 'Apocalypse' and the rest of the fleet arrived at their destination, a shuttle left the flagship. . Lord Dorn's shuttle arrived at the mines of Urias, the most important planet that had come under his influence and that of the master. He left the ship, followed by some Killerdroids. He opened his cloak, revealing his black leather cloathing, reinforced with armour located at the joints, shoulders, chest and groin. He held his gloved hands behind his back. The Killerdroids, modified alpha assassindroids, spread through the area. They were sturdy and had a grey colour. Several ammunition belts and a great diversity of weapons were attached to their belts and even their bodies. Captain Telz flanked the Dark Jedi. These mines where the main reason he was here. In secret, Sidious had taken control over the Systemlords and put him in charge as the Shadowman behind this conspiracy. Droids raided the mines empty, digging up the precious alloys and gems, Lord Dorn sold for Sidious in various systems. Darth Sidious had gained an unbelievable fortune, a fortune he used to build military bases and spheres of influence throughout the galaxy. Dorn himself had gotten richer and richer himself too, but he didn't care about the credits, it was honour and might that interested him. He would prove himself to be the greatest of Jedi, the ultimate servant of Sidious. Lord Maul, the Sith apprentice had failed at the battle of Naboo. With him dead, Sidious was the last Dark Lord of the Sith and the former Jedi Master Dooku was his right hand. But militarily, it was Ronar who had supremacy in Sidious' service as he personally controlled Sidious private Elite fleet and executed the military operations in the Outer Rim with the efficiency of the greatest military genius. A soldier came running out of the shuttle. "Milord! Lord Sidious wishes to see you" dread was clearly visible on his face. They feared Sidious more than him, Dorn possessed a dark aura but Sidious. Sidious was the incarnation of terror and evil. In him the darkside was ever present, causing his mere presence to strike fear in the hearts of those around him. "Wait here captain, I'll need to be alone. NO interference" Dorn said. Telz nodded and stepped away from the shuttle.  
  
Lord Dorn looked at the pilots who immediately understood that they were unwanted. When they had left, Dorn activated the Holoprojector. The distorted image of a short, cloaked figure appeared. Lord Sidious! "Master." Dorn said as he turned towards the hologram and knelt before it. "What is your command, my master?" Lord Dorn said as Lord Sidious remained silent. "How are things progressing my loyal servant?" Sidious asked. "The excavation of the mines are proceeding as planned. We're almost ready to abandon this world and construct a more permanent base of operations in the Outer Rim" Dorn answered, his cape hid his body as the black cape flowered over his back onto the floor. "And which planet have you chosen?" Sidious asked. Dorn felt something stir inside him. But he controlled his fear, most people would have begun to sweat or become irrational as the sentation of Sidious might penetrated them, but not Dorn, he was in complete control. Yet, he was surprised that the fear was there to begin with, he rarely felt fear, let alone in such huge quantity. "Walans, a planet in a sector rarely attracting the attention of the Republic. The moons will form useful outposts and the sector possesses other inhabitable planets that may be of use. Three suns, fifteen moon, nine planets, it's a most useful area indeed" Dorn said. "Good. very good. The profits I've gotten out of your current assignment have been most useful, but. there is a problem" Sidious said. "A problem milord?" Dorn asked. "Yes, the Jedi have become suspicious of our activities and I can no longer keep them from coming to your planet. They must all be eliminated." Sidious said. Dorn stood up "It's been a long time I could prove my worth in battle, I will enjoy slaying them for you master. Since the operation here is almost over, we'll be long gone before a new investigation is launched" Dorn assured Sidious. "Good. and the two other assignments that are linked to each other?" Sidious asked. "I've hired Jango Fett to deal with my master and the. the Sith Holocron" Dorn said. His gloved hand formed a fist, blue Force lightning crawled around his fist, waiting to be unleashed. But than as Dorn opened his hand, the blue thunder dissipated as fast as it had been generated. "Good, I trust you my Dark Knight. I aided you in developing your skills when you chose for the Darkside, now is the time to prove that my energies have not been a wasted on you" Sidious said. The hologram became more and more distorted "I leave you now to your duties Lord Dorn, do not fail me". The hologram disappeared and Lord Dorn was left alone. Dorn scratched his chin and the right corner of his mouth curled as he smiled evilly. "I'll be ready for the Jedi, master. I swear I'll be ready!". Lord Dorn turned around and left the shuttle. His cloak covering his body. First I'll arrange the campaign against Walans and than. I'll prepare. .  
  
Yomm Ortan looked through the wreckage. The skyscraper stood at the ideal location to observe the main entrance of the Jedi Temple. The security forces of the Republic had left the area, taking with them several bodies. The skyscraper was off-limits but he didn't care. Containers lay scorched and shredded on the rooftop. Blastermarks were everywhere. Yomm's cybernetic eye detected blood marks. Jango had been here. He'd just have to follow the irregular incidents and they would lead him to the Bounty Hunter. But what Yomm wondered was 'What in heavens name is Jango doing? These battles have nothing to do with his mission'. Yomm Ortan, mercenary and rogue pilot left the crimescene before anybody would notice him. "Hunting the hunting Bounty Hunter, it's so ironic. And what's even funnier, I'm on his side!" Yomm laughed as he descended the stairs.  
  
Chapter 3: Ancient vendetta ended  
  
Jango Fett flew back to 'Slave 1', when suddenly his internal sound sensors picked up a noise behind him. The armoured Bounty Hunter looked back and saw a group of armed men riding Swoop Bikes, chase him. These bikes with the ability of high speed hoverflight, were dangerous and illegal but Fett guessed these guys didn't give a damn about legality. The bikers were unaware he had already seen them, thinking that since they were still far behind he couldn't hear the noise their Swoop Bikes produced. "I'm low on ammo, so I'll have to shake them! But first." Jango said. He accelerated , flew up and turned around, taking a crouching stance in mid-air while flying towards the bikers. He pointed the concussion missile on his Jetpack towards the bikers and fired. Right after launch, Jango turned once again and continued his flight back to his vessel, zig-zagging through the 'streets'. A few blasterbolts passed him but the explosion and the screams reassured him that few would be able to follow him. He was in big trouble. The fuel that enabled his Jetpack and flamethrower to function was almost drained, the two blaster in his holsters were almost empty, his blasterrifle had only a few shots left, in short, things were looking grim. He had to reach his ship for supplies, but he knew there were still quite a few bikers behind him, blasters and blades ready for use. Fett turned right and raised his speed to the maximum. He was almost there. The bikers would soon loose him.  
  
Fett reached 'Slave 1'. He quickly ran inside it. Raughda the Hutt was going to pay! Charging his dual blasters and blasterrifle he then quickly refuelled his jetpack. He slid a new rocket into the launcher on top of his Jetpack. A few new darts, projectiles and grenades finished the arsenal. "Now Raughda. prepare yourself because you're going down. After that I can finish this hunt and return to my son on Kamino!".  
  
Huaqa Tondro and Tiandra Yadar entered the Jedi Council conference room. A circle of seated Jedi Masters surrounded them. The greatest of all Jedi Masters and leader of the order was Yoda. This kneehigh, green alien was probably the most powerful man in the universe. Next to him sat Mace Windu, the second most powerful Jedi. The black skinned Jedi was next to Yoda the most revered member of the Council. "Mission we have for you to accomplish Master Tondro. yesss." Yoda said. Mace Windu nodded "The Sith Holocron you found must be retrieved from it's safeplace and returned here but before returning it we have another mission for you". "Go to Urias you must. The Darkside of the Force maifest it has." Yoda said. "The Darkside? So the warrior on Naboo was not the last one?" Tondro asked. "Indeed. the Darkside spreading. Evil Warlord roaming galaxy. Rumours and trouble in the Urias Sector. Go there and meet with Jedi allies. there you must deal with problem. If danger great. Call us you must!" Master Yoda said. "Several Jedi will await you near Yaz. A planet near the Urias sector. You'll meet them in orbit. Together you will investigate the matter. You'll be in command as they are all inexperienced. If trouble arises and the evil is too great inform us so we can justify a larger incursion force" Mace Windu said. "As you wish" Huaqa Tondro said. He bowed and left with Tiandra Yadar. "Let us leave the planet with great speed. We'll use my personal vessel Tiandra" Master Tondro said. Tiandra Yadar nodded in agreement and both Jedi Master and Padawan headed for the dockingbay.  
  
Raughda's residence lay deep in the bowls of Coruscant. In the lowest levels he had rebuilt a small skyscraper into his personal fortress. From this heavily defended hideout he controlled several Crime Syndicates and gangs, several were even located off-world. Jango Fett had descended into the lower levels and now prepared to penetrate the hideout of the vile Hutt. The armoured Bounty Hunter waited under cover as a gang of heavily armed Mercenaries together with some armed aliens passed by. The main entrance was severely guarded and thus Jango Fett decided to penetrate the defenses of the Fortress by making his way through a vent in a huge pipe near the Hutt's headquarters. Using a built- in gadget, he cut through the vent sealing the pipe. He then crawled inside. Beneath him he heard guards talking of an upcoming event. "Hey did you see it?" "Yeah big one isn't it? Creeps me out though. wouldn't want to face it not even with a handful of Jedi backing me up!" "I know the feeling!" 'That doesn't sound very good' Jango Fett thought. He prepared himself for the worst. A rancor or something similar. Why did those blasted Hutts always keep such dangerous pets? He followed the conduct and at the end looked for nearby people. 'Nobody there.'. Silently he removed the grid and jumped down. With catlike agility he landed crouched and waved his guns around prepared for the worst. 


End file.
